


i carry it in my heart

by glittering_git



Series: Ides of Drarry 2020 [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff and Crack, Happy Ending, Light Angst, Loss of something important, M/M, Post-Hogwarts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:00:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23905045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glittering_git/pseuds/glittering_git
Summary: Draco has lost his heart and no one can seem to help him find it.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: Ides of Drarry 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1723054
Comments: 12
Kudos: 80
Collections: The Ides of Drarry: A Drarry Game/Fest





	i carry it in my heart

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for the Ides of Drarry fest for the prompt position #5: _Harry or Draco has lost something quite valuable to him. Choose either 1) Crack!fic -OR- ~~2) Angst~~ -AND- set the story at either 1) Hogwarts -OR- ~~2) Grimmauld Place.~~_ Thank you to the mods for putting on this fest ♥ Thank you to [orpheous87](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orpheous87) for the beta work. 
> 
> Title is from E.E. Cumming’s poem _[i carry your heart with me(i carry it in]_.

Minerva had just sat down in the Great Hall when a flustered Mr Malfoy came careening in. She shook her head slightly and reached for her cup of tea. She took a sip and smiled—it was prepared perfectly, as always. 

“I know you’re no longer a student, Mr Malfoy, but as Headmistress, I do believe I can ask for a sense of decorum.” 

“Please, you have to help me,” Mr Malfoy begged. “I’ve lost it.” 

“What have you lost?” 

“My heart. It’s gone.” 

She took a deep breath and reminded herself that she had dealt with Mr Malfoy’s antics as a child and she could deal with them as an adult. 

“Mr Malfoy, as you are standing there speaking to me, I can only assume that your heart is in your chest, where it’s always been.” 

At the look of panic in his eyes, she gentled her tone. “If you need the day off, I can arrange to have your classes covered.” 

“I have to find it,” he said and turned and hurried away.

Minerva sighed. At least she could always count on things never being boring.

~~~

Neville couldn’t believe how lucky he was. He was getting paid to tend plants and spend peaceful moments before classes in the Hogwarts greenhouses.

“Neville, please, can you help me?” a harried Draco interrupted the quiet. 

“I can do my best,” Neville replied.

“I’ve lost it and I can’t find it.” 

“What have you lost, Draco?” Neville asked, concern in his voice. It had to be something important, because Draco rarely came down to the greenhouses. He always said if he wanted his hair to be frizzy, he’d move somewhere tropical. 

“My heart, Neville.” Draco clutched his hands together and pulled them into his chest. 

“Your heart?”

“Yes, my center, my core—it’s gone.” 

“I’m afraid I don’t understand. Isn’t your heart in your chest? I can check, though, if that’d make you feel better?” He took a step towards Draco, but Draco turned and fled. 

Neville just shook his head and went back to his plants. 

~~~

Luna didn’t like that the Divination classroom was so high up in the castle, but her requests to move her classes had been denied. She understood, of course, Hogwarts was still being rebuilt even ten years after the war, but she wished she could be closer to the ground. 

She was on her way to teach when she heard someone running up the stairs behind her. 

“Luna,” Draco called, breathless. 

“Yes, Draco?” she asked, turning to face him. He looked unwell–his pale cheeks were flushed with color and his eyes were frantic. 

“I’ve lost my heart. Please, you have to help me,” he pleaded. 

“Your heart? Do you mean Harry?” she asked gently. 

“Yes, yes, my heart. Do you know where he is?” 

“He told me he was heading out to the Quidditch pitch to do some flying.” 

“Thank you, dear,” Draco said, and his relief was palpable. “I owe you a favour.” 

“You owe me nothing. Now go, go get your heart.” She shooed him off. 

~~~

Harry loved flying. There was nothing more freeing than having the wind in his hair and the endless sky around him. He was lazily flying in circles when he heard his name being shouted. He quickly adjusted his broom and headed towards the voice. 

“Harry,” Draco called again and Harry sped towards the ground. He pulled up just in time to level off right next to Draco. 

“Yes, dear?” he responded fondly. Draco looked sweaty and pale, but he was still the most beautiful sight.

“I’d thought I lost you—my heart.” 

“I’m right here,” Harry reassured, reaching to envelop Draco in a hug. “I’ll always be right here.” He moved his right hand between them and pressed it firmly against Draco’s beating heart, “ _Your heart_.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Comments and kudos are ♥
> 
> I love making new friends on [Tumblr](http://glittering-git.tumblr.com/) and [Dreamwidth!](https://glittering-git.dreamwidth.org/)


End file.
